Sesaat
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Meskipun cinta cepat datang, tapi akan cepat pergi... SasuSaku


Hi semuanya ! Akhirnya ujian selesai juga, yay ! Selagi aku ujian, aku gak dibolehin main computer. Jadi gak bisa bikin fic dulu, tapi aku masih bisa nge-net. Kan ada hp… Media andalan author itu, he he…! Oh ya, aku bikin fic SasuSaku nih. Sebelumnya kan aku belum pernah bikin, ya gitu deh. Yosh ! Gak usah pake basa-basi lagi, get read and get **review** ! Thanks.

Disclaimer : Klo Naruto punyaku, pasti SasuSaku udah jadian dari dulu. He he…

Setting : Beberapa hari setelah Team 7 dibentuk, belum dapet misi ke Kirigakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sesaat**

Pagi hari, waktunya Sasuke latihan di hutan tempat biasanya Team 7 berlatih. Ketika keluar dari apartemen-nya, Sasuke langsung dikerubuti oleh banyak kunoichi yang selevel dengannya.

"Kyaa ! Sasuke, latihan denganku yuk !", kata salah satu kunoichi.

"Tidak ! Bersamaku saja !", kata yang satu lagi.

"Tidak bisa ! Sasuke pasti akan berlatih bersamaku !", kata seorang lagi yang tidak mau kalah.

Jeritan kunoichi itu membuat Sasuke sedikit geram, pasalnya mereka menghalangi jalannya. Baginya, itu cukup sangat mengganggu.

"Apa boleh buat.", batin Sasuke

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan Sharingan-nya. Dan dalam sekejap mata, semua kunoichi itu pingsan karena terkena genjutsu. Dalam kesempatan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan para kunoichi yang pingsan itu.

Sesampainya di tempat latihan, dia hanya melihat Sakura yang sedang berlatih sendirian. Sakura yang mengetahui kedatangannya, langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Sasuke ! Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Sakura menghentikan latihannya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Sakura, mana Naruto dan Guru Kakashi ?", tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka belum datang, pasti kau sudah tahu kan alasannya ?", jawab Sakura.

"Yah… Terlambat menjadi kebiasaan mereka.", balas Sasuke.

Selagi menunggu Naruto dan Kakashi, Sakura mengajak Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Mereka duduk bersebrangan, membelakangi pohon rindang itu.

Mereka duduk dalam diam, mereka tak bicara sekalipun. Hanya melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke sedang mengasah kunai, sedangkan Sakura sedang membaca kertas gulung yang berisi macam-macam jurus. Lama-lama, Sakura jadi merasa tak enak dengan saling diam seperti ini. Akhirnya, dia mulai bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..", sahut Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa ?", balas Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak.", ujar Sakura.

Mereka diam lagi, Sakura kehabisan ide untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melanjutkan mengasah kunainya. Tapi diam-diam, hatinya ingin sekali bicara dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke..", sahut Sakura lagi.

"Ada apa ?", kata Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Ehm… Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi ?", tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut, hal itu mengingatkannya kembali pada saat pembantaian klannya. Ayahnya, ibunya, semuanya dibunuh oleh orang yang dia sayangi sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, orang itu telah dia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan seumur hidup.

"Sakit.", jawab Sasuke.

"Hah ? Apa katamu ?", kata Sakura yang tadi tidak memperhatikan jawaban Sasuke.

"Rasanya sakit, dan tidak akan bisa hilang dari hati.", ulang Sasuke.

"Apa benar itu ? Apa ada cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu ?", tanya Sakura lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri lalu menatap ke atas.

"Entahlah…", jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

DUAAARRR !

"Apa itu ?!", tanya Sakura panik, lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap heran ke atas langit, mendung dan berguntur. Sakura melihat ke atas juga, dia bingung melihat langit yang tadi cerah sekarang berubah menjadi gelap.

"Hah…? Kenapa langit gelap ? Bukankah tadi masih cerah.", tanya Sakura heran.

"Mungkin akan ada badai, lebih baik kita pulang saja.", jawab Sasuke.

Terlambat. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, angin mulai berhembus kencang. Tak ada tempat untuk berlindung selain pohon yang mereka diami. Petir dan guntur mulai berdatangan, membuat suara menggelegar menakutkan. Saking kerasnya guntur itu, Sakura mundur hingga mengenai batang pohon. Lalu dia jatuh duduk ke bawah, ketakutan.

"A..a..aku takut !", kata Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang begitu ketakutan, lalu kembali menatap petir dan guntur yang datang. Sasuke menatap tajam pada petir guntur tersebut, dia memikirkan cara agar bisa bebas dari badai itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Kalau begini terus, aku dan Sakura bisa tersambar petir.", benak Sasuke berpikir.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah Sakura, dia melihat kunoichi satu team-nya itu menutup mata dan menangis ketakutan. Sasuke menjadi iba melihat Sakura menangis, ingin sekali dia memeluknya. Tanpa disadari, rasa cinta di dalam hati Sasuke bergejolak. Dia ingin menghangatkan hati yang ketakutan itu, dia ingin memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tiba-tiba, petir mulai datang lagi.

DUAAARRRR !!

"Aaaaa !!", Sakura berteriak ketakutan mendengar suara petir menggelegar itu.

Sakura merasakan kehangatan pada dirinya. Dia membuka matanya, terkejut.

"Sa.. Sasuke…"

Sasuke memeluknya erat, Sakura terkejut melihat ini. Tak biasanya Sasuke berkelakuan seperti itu, baru kali ini dia melihatnya… Memeluknya. Tangisannya berhenti seketika saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Aku akan melindungimu, sebagai seorang lelaki.", kata Sasuke datar, tapi tersirat rasa cinta yang dalam.

"Sasuke… Kenapa kau…?", tanya Sakura

"Karena… Aku menyayangimu, Sakura.", jawab Sasuke.

Sakura malah tambah terkejut mendengar itu. Sasuke yang hatinya selalu sepi, ternyata menyayangi seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Sakura. Mendengar itu, Sakura menangis lagi. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat Sakura menangis sesengukan.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Apa lagi yang kau tangiskan hah ?", kata Sasuke.

"A..a..aku kaget… mendengar perkataanmu tadi, aku…", balas Sakura terbata-bata.

Mata Sakura membelalak, sesuatu aneh dirasakannya lagi. Dahinya, dikecup lembut oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah diam, jangan menangis seperti itu lagi.", kata Sasuke lalu melepaskan kecupannya itu.

Sakura masih diam termangu, menatap Sasuke dengan air mata. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Iya.", kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyuman Sakura, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi berpikir bagaimana cara agar mereka berdua keluar dari jebakan alam itu. Petir dan guntur datang lagi, tapi kali ini tidak terdengar teriakan ketakutan Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia melihat perempuan yang disayanginya itu berusaha menahan ketakutan. Sasuke kembali menoleh ke atas langit, membuatnya basah kuyup terkena hujan.

"Kalau tidak salah, air adalah penghantar listrik. Di sini memang tidak ada danau, tapi air hujan itu…", pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat ke depan, dilihatnya hutan yang pohonnya lebat. Mereka berdua bisa berlindung di sana. Tapi masalahnya, hutan itu agak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sudah begitu, untuk ke sana harus melewati lapangan luas yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada pohon kecuali di hutan itu, sedangkan pohon yang mereka diami berada hampir di tengah lapangan itu. Dan sisanya hanya tanah lapangan saja.

Sasuke mendapat ide, tapi setelah dipikir kembali idenya itu membuat hasil yang buruk. Dia berencana membakar sebagian tanah lapangan yang menuju ke hutan itu, tapi kalau apinya sampai menjalar ke salah satu pohon, bisa terbakar seluruh isi hutan itu.

"Sial ! Apa yang harus kulakukan ?!", benak Sasuke kesal.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang marah, dia tahu kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang berpikir keras. Dia tak mau menggangunya, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia tidak selamat. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, yang ditoleh gelagapan.

"A..a.. ada apa Sasuke ?", tanya Sakura.

"Apa boleh buat.", jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu 'apa boleh buat' ?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kita akan ke hutan itu dengan berlari melewati lapangan ini.", jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke hutan tersebut.

"Apa ?! Jangan ! Bisa-bisa kita tersambar petir !", kaget Sakura tidak setuju.

"Sebelumnya lapangan ini akan kubakar terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu kita lari ke sana.", ujar Sasuke serius.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang serius menatap hutan yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura agak merasa takut, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke repot.

"Aku harus berani, aku tidak boleh takut !", benak Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, dan menatapnya dengan mata keberanian.

"Sasuke, kalau itu maumu, baiklah.", kata Sakura.

"Hah ? Kau tidak takut ?", tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi cengeng, sekarang aku sudah menjadi kunoichi. Dan itu tandanya aku harus berani.", jawab Sakura penuh keberanian.

Sasuke agak sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Sakura tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura sudah mengatakan hal itu berarti dia akan memulai aksi penyelamatan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai, Sakura.", balas Sasuke.

Petir dan guntur terus berdatangan, hujan juga terus turun dengan deras. Sasuke mulai mengatakan langkah-langkah untuk menuju ke hutan itu pada Sakura.

"Begini, aku akan jalan sedikit ke lapangan dan membakarnya. Setelah semua terbakar, kau langsung lari ke arahku. Nanti kau akan aku lindungi.", kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya, aku mengerti.", balas Sakura mengangguk.

Sebenarnya, Sakura agak sedikit berdebar ketika mendengar kata "lindungi" dari mulut Sasuke. Perkataannya seperti buah stroberi yang manis. Dilihatnya Sasuke pergi ke lapangan, menjauh darinya. Setelah itu, dia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan 5 macam segel tangan. Dan…

"KATON, GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !"

Api mulai berkobar, Sasuke mengarahkan jurusnya ke seluruh lapangan. Alhasil, lapangan terbakar. Sakura melihat dengan tatapan takjub, hebat.

"Sakura ! Cepat kemari !", teriak Sasuke ditengah kobaran api.

Sakura terenyak, kemudian dia langsung berlari dan melompat melewati api yang dibuat Sasuke. Setelah sampainya dia pada Sasuke, Sasuke langsung merangkulnya erat dan membawanya lari. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, jarang hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Meskipun hutan itu agak jauh, pasti kita bisa selamat.", kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, itu pasti.", balas Sakura.

Sasuke terus berlari sambil membawa Sakura dalam rangkulannya, suara guntur dan hujan deras masih menyelimuti suasana mencekam itu. Mereka hampir sampai menuju hutan, tinggal 7 meter lagi. Dan juga, api mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit karena diguyur hujan.

Tak lama kemudian, petir datang lagi. Sasuke menoleh ke atas, sadar petir itu akan menyambar mereka. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi akan sampai, tapi…

"SAKURA ! MENJAUH !", teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Sakura kuat-kuat agar sampai di tepi hutan.

Sakura kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke, yang juga mendorongnya ke hutan. Tiba-tiba, petir mulai mendekat dan…

DUAAARRR !!

"SASUKE !"

Kilat memunculkan cahaya terang dalam sedetik, membuat akhir detik-detik itu hening. Sakura terbelalak, tak lama kemudian dia menangis. Dilihatnya, seonggok tubuh laki-laki yang disayanginya, hangus tergeletak.

"SASUKE !! Tidak !", teriak Sakura shock.

Iya, tubuh itu adalah Sasuke. Dia sudah tak bergerak, dia telah hangus disambar petir. Kondisinya yang mengenaskan membuat Sakura tak tega melihatnya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terpanggang itu.

"Sasuke ! Kenapa kau melindungi aku ?! Harusnya aku juga mati bersamamu ! Kenapa...!!", teriak Sakura histeris.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Naruto dan Kakashi menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura ! Kau kenapa ?!", tanya Naruto kaget.

Sakura hanya menangis sesengukan, tidak bisa bicara saking shock nya.

"Ya Tuhan !", kaget Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Guru Kakashi ?", tanya Naruto heran.

"Sasuke…", jawab Kakashi sambil melihat tubuh hangus tergeletak di depan mereka.

Naruto yang belum sempat melihat agak bingung mencerna perkataan Kakashi, tapi setelah Kakashi menghampiri sebuah tubuh yang terhampar di dekat situ dia baru tahu.

"Eh..? Itu… Sasuke !", seru Naruto baru mennyadarinya.

Dia langsung menyusul menghampiri Kakashi, dia kaget setengah mati melihat rival nya itu mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Guru… Itu benar, Sasuke ?", tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya, dia sudah tak bernafas lagi. Dia sudah mati tersambar petir.", jawab Kakashi sedih.

Naruto kaget mendengar jawaban Kakashi, lalu dia melihat ke belakang. Sakura masih menangis, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum dia dan Kakashi datang. Dia mengisi tangannya kuat, tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"Sasuke ! Kenapa kau harus pergi duluan ?! Kita kan belum bersaing sepenuhnya ! Aku masih ingin mengalahkanmu, tapi kenapa kau sudah pergi duluan hah ?! Kau memang pengkhianat, Sasuke !", teriak Naruto keras pada tubuh Sasuke yang sudah menjadi mayat.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, dilihatnya Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya. Lalu dilihatnya juga Sakura, yang masih derasnya menegeluarkan air mata. Hujan mulai berhenti, petir dan guntur tidak ada lagi. Tapi, suasana sedih masih bersama mereka. Sedih kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sehingga Sakura sampai shock seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke, kau memang hebat.", benak Kakashi berkata, dia tahu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, tak lain tak bukan adalah kehangatan cinta.

--X--

2 hari setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Semuanya juga sudah tahu penyebab kematian Sasuke, setelah mengajak bicara Sakura selama satu setengah jam sesudah kejadian itu. Hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Sakura dan Naruto bisa beristirahat seharian. Dan juga, rencananya hari ini mereka berdua akan pergi ke makam Sasuke.

Jam 9 pagi, mereka berdua berada di toko bunga Yamanaka. Membeli bunga untuk makam Sasuke.

"Ino, selamat pagi !", sapa Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura ! Selamat datang ! Kau mau beli apa ?", balas Ino.

"Ya mau beli bunga lah ! Memangnya ada barang apa di sini selain bunga ?", kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Aku kan tidak tanya kamu ! Baiklah, kau mau beli bunga apa ?", seru Ino jengkel lalu kembali ke Sakura.

"Melati dan Kenanga, ada tidak ?", tanya Sakura.

"Heh ? Kenanga itu kan untuk orang yang sudah meninggal ? Buat apa ?", balas Ino balik bertanya.

"Hari ini, aku dan Naruto akan pergi ke makam Sasuke.", jawab Sakura datar.

"Eh.. Baiklah, sebentar ya !", balas Ino lalu menuju kumpulan bunga Melati dan Kenanga.

Ino merangkainnya dan membungkusnya menjadi sebuah buket yang indah, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, ini dia.", kata Ino sambil menyodorkan buket bunga itu.

"Wah, terima kasih ya ! Jadi harganya berapa ?", ujar Sakura senang lalu menanyakan harga buket itu.

"Tak usah, ini gratis. Aku rangkaikan ini khusus buatmu.", bisik Ino ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura agak kaget mendengar bisikan Ino, gratis. Tidak biasanya Ino seperti itu.

"Eh… Tapi…", kata Sakura terputus.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Nanti uang buket ini akan aku gantikan dengan tabunganku, biar ayah tidak tahu. He he…", balas Ino tersenyum.

"Wah… Terima kasih banyak ya !", kata Sakura berterima kasih.

"Ah, kita kan sahabat. Sahabat kan harus saling mengerti. Ya sudah, cepatlah kau pergi ke makam Sasuke. Nanti Sasuke menunggu lho !", ujar Ino sedikit jahil.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih ! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih buketnya !", kata Sakura pamit.

Sakura dan Naruto meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka, dan pergi ke makam Sasuke.

Sesampainya di makam Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto langsung memanjatkan doa agar arwah sahabat mereka tenang di surga. Lalu, Sakura meletakkan buket bunga yang dibelinya tadi di atas makam Sasuke.

"Naruto…", sahut Sakura.

"Eh, ada apa ?", tanya Naruto melihat Sakura yang menatap sendu nisan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, Naruto. Sasuke sudah mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungi aku dari sambaran petir, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis terus. Hah… Aku memang payah.", kata Sakura pada Naruto, sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tidak payah, segini saja kau cukup berani kok.", balas Naruto menghibur Sakura.

"Meskipun aku dibilang berani, tapi aku masih cengeng. Kerjanya menangis terus. Tapi, berkat kecengengan ku itu, aku bisa merasakan sesaat sebuah cinta.", kata Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto heran, bingung mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Cinta ? Apa maksudmu ?", tanya Naruto.

"Ya… Pokoknya begitu.", jawab Sakura pendek.

"Hei ! Ceritakan sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi ?", tanya Naruto ngotot.

"Rahasia !", jawab Sakura lagi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Naruto yang penasaran kembali bersikeras bertanya pada Sakura, tapi yang ditanya hanya tertawa.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke telah menyatakan perasaan padaku. Dan aku pun sangat bahagia sekali. Meskipun cuma sesaat, aku pasti akan mengenang perasaannya.", kata Sakura dalam hati.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waha ! Gak jelas bener deh ! Tiba-tiba aja terlintas dipikiranku, petir, hujan, ma guntur. Dan setelah diaduk jadi begini deh, he he… Sekarang, gaya mengarangku agak berubah nih, dari sisi dialognya. Kayaknya ada yang harus di remake gitu, dan itu dialognya. Oh ya, kira-kira masuk akal gak sih ini fic ? Tentang petir, hujan, sama api ? Klo misalnya masuk akal, gini nih maksudnya. Petir itu kan mengandung listrik, trus air kan penghantar listrik. Dan klo misal ada api, air kan jadi kering dan gak bisa menghantarkan listrik. Nah, coba rangkai deh. Menurutku masuk akal tuh, ha ha ! Gara-gara ujian nih, bikin gajebo aja

Selingan :

Message for Sora Aburame

Ha ha ! Klo di Y!A namaku Azumi Amizuki, klo di sini sih Azumi Uchiha. Coba liat aja profil 360 aku, link-nya ada di profil Answers ku. Nih, aku nongol lagi. Maklum, ujian gitu lho… :)

Terima kasih udah baca ya ! Kritik dan saran diterima, flame dengan kata sopan juga aku terima. Flame dengan kata kasar, ku kutuk kau tak bisa login ! –nada Ibu Malin Kundang mode on-

Especially untuk –sensor-, kok review reply ku gak dibales ? Kamu marah ya…? Apa kamu ketawa ? Klo kebanyakan ketawa ntar gila lho, he he… Nanti bales ya, ok ?

Thanks for review my fic !

Azumi Uchiha


End file.
